


crying tears of gold

by winryrockbae



Series: autumn belle [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Arranged Marriage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, I'll write the warnings at the beginning of each chapter, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Verbal Abuse, and i need to stretch my writing muscles away from fluff, bad language i think, but please know what yall are getting into if you choose to read this, elements of noncon, honestly just proceed with caution, i haven't written anything dark in a while, i'm going to go all out with this fic so let's really tag the warnings i think i'll need here, miklan being a real asshole to his wife, the gautier family apart from sylvain is really really awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryrockbae/pseuds/winryrockbae
Summary: He hit me and it felt like a kissI can hear violins, violinsGive me all of that ultraviolenceSylvain can't help but fall for his brother's new wife, despite knowing all the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i was running through ideas for my other story (cinnamon tea, which is 100% softer than this) and this came up as a thought that i brushed away, but i really couldn't stop thinking about it. 
> 
> autumn has been my oc for about seven years now and i can't help but want to throw her into every fandom i've become a part of over the years.
> 
> the first chapter won't really have many warnings, but i'm going to delve right in for chapter two.

The wedding had happened so fast. It’s as if Margrave Gautier was worried that the offer would be torn away should they hesitate too long. Hardly a week had passed since the offer was sent to Lord Kimball and within that week his poor daughter’s life must have been turned upside down. His acceptance of their offer followed only two days after, and the following night the Autumn Kimball had arrived at their estate with several servants. 

Sylvain had been the first one to greet her, unintentionally bumping into his older brother’s bride-to-be on his way out to the stables. The small girl was petite and quiet, quick to offer him a soft greeting and a cute curtsey before she was swept away to prepare for her upcoming nuptials to a stranger. 

It had turned his stomach. Not out of disgust for her, but knowing that his brother was going to chew her up and spit her out. Miklan Gautier wasn’t known for being kind. In fact, it had become well known that he was the opposite. Cruel with a hot temper and a penchant for violence. 

The younger son had spun on his heel, straight to the room where his parents were discussing the benefits they’d receive from the girl’s father. 

“Crest or not, he is still a Gautier. And the Kimball’s are new nobles who should be more than happy to cross lines with - Sylvain!” 

His mother jumped in surprise when the door slammed open, heavily ringed fingers came to rest upon bright red lips. 

“You can’t make her do this.” Sylvain’s fingers curled into a fist. “He’s going to kill her.” 

“Come now, Sylvain. He won’t kill her.” Margrave Gautier spoke up, lanky frame moved across the room to rest an arm across Sylvain’s shoulders. “He knows that killing her would be a terrible offense, one that would mean his life as well. New blood or not, she is still a noble.” 

“You’re throwing a kitten to a wolf. Have you even met the girl?” 

“Yes, she’s perfectly proper.” 

“Proper?” Sylvain asked in disbelief. 

“She’s doing a wonderful job obeying her father’s orders, I’m sure that in time she’ll learn to listen to Miklan as well. If you are so concerned about her well-being, perhaps let her know that it would be wise to fall into line for him as soon as possible.” 

His father gave him a soft shove into the hallway and shut the door, leaving Sylvain to wander off with his head reeling from the sheer cruelty of his parents. His brother was thankfully nowhere to be found, most likely off sulking or picking fights. 

◌ ◌ ◌ 

Miklan didn’t show until the wedding and when he did he spent his time growling at the servants that were assigned to get him presentable. In the name of ceremony, Sylvain stood by his older brother’s side at the front of the church and for once the knot in his belly wasn’t regarding his own proximity to his brother. Their parents were done up in their finest clothes, beaming with what would appear to be pride. Sylvain knew better. Their smiles were borne of smugness, satisfaction that this poor girl would be not only the solution to their problems with Miklan but an extension of their reach across the Kingdom. 

“Miklan-”

“Shut the fuck up, Sylvain.” 

The words were spat out with so much hostility that Sylvain couldn’t help but be taken aback. The rest of his words were cut off as the others in the church stood and turned to welcome the bride. 

She was stunning. Sylvain’s heart leapt into his throat as Autumn started down the aisle. She had a bouquet of anemone’s woven together with dark northern grass. Red hair was braided intricately around her crown, a few small white flowers decorating crimson locks. Her blue eyes were glassy and on the verge of tears, but she kept her soft lips turned up into a soft smile. Her pale skin was exposed across her back and shoulders, a single diamond hanging on a gold chain from around her porcelain throat. Sylvain found it hard to look away from her. 

It appeared that the rest of the attendees agreed and there was a resounding noise of approval among the crowd as she reached Miklan. The poor girl was more than a foot shorter than him and the man didn’t hide his disdain as the priest began the ceremony. The girl caught Sylvain’s gaze and offered him a sad smile as Miklan roughly shoved a ring onto her hand. 

The priest pronounced them husband and wife, there was hesitation in Autumn’s movements before she leaned forward and met Miklan’s lips with a quick peck. He held her hand tightly, ready to lead her out of the church before he glanced over at Sylvain. “Stop looking at my wife like that, little brother.” A cruel smile touched Miklan’s features as he started out, Autumn beside him with a false smile and eyes full of worry. 

◌ ◌ ◌ 

The new couple spent the reception together and for the most part, Miklan ignored his bride. That is, until he caught his brother’s gaze on her. It was the first time that Miklan had something that Sylvain wanted and he was going to make sure that he took full advantage of it. Rough hands would grip her chin or slide around her waist, yanking her small form closer. She was pliant to his will. If he demanded a kiss she’d allow him to push his tongue through her lips while his fingers dug painfully into her ribs. 

It didn’t take Sylvain long to realize that he was the cause of his brother’s actions, so he pointedly would look anywhere other than the new bride. It seemed to work for a while. Miklan remained focused on the goblet of wine in front of him and Autumn found reprieve by his side. 

A low, familiar whistle from Miklan pulled Sylvain from his current conversation and drew his gaze back to where Miklan was towering over his new wife. The smugness on his brother’s face was maddening, though it didn’t enrage him nearly as much as watching Miklan hold tightly to her chin and intrusively push his thumb between Autumn’s plush lips. She let him, averting her eyes from Sylvain as his brother tightened his grip on her chin. 

A vulgar reminder of post wedding activities. 

The guests started to file out, congratulating the happy couple. Miklan was as smug as Sylvain had ever seen him, arm tight around Autumn. Margrave and Lady Gautier reached them first, congratulating them both. 

Lady Gautier reached out and cupped her new daughter in law’s cheek, smiling sickly sweet as she leaned in and pressed her lips to each of her cheeks. They take their leave, showering their eldest son with praise about his pretty new wife. 

“She is pretty. Isn’t she, Sylvain?” Miklan’s words were like venom as his hand slid around her throat and caused her to look up at Sylvain. Her cheeks were pink, lips parted and eyes brimming with tears. 

“Miklan, don’t be so cruel to her.” As soon as he said it, he regretted it. Miklan’s fingers tightened and the girl gasped out as her breath was cut off. Sylvain jerked forward and Miklan clicked his tongue. 

“Mind your business, Sylvain. I don’t like the way you look at her. She’s mine and I can do what I want with her.” 

Miklan loosened his grip and Autumn took a gasping breath, looking towards Sylvain with a reassuring smile. “Thank you, for coming to our wedding.” 

“Yeah, thanks. We’re going upstairs now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miklan lays claim to his new wife after they leave their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that this is a rather graphic chapter pertaining to sex/rape/noncon/dubcon, some violence and a bit nasty language. please proceed with caution. it got a bit more graphic than i planned while i was writing but i felt as though i really had to emphasize what a fucking asshole miklan is.

“Strip.” 

The door had barely closed behind them when he gave her the order. Autumn’s small frame tensed when she turned to look at the towering mass of a man who was now her lawfully wedded husband. There had been a faint glimmer of hope that he would be soft and tender with her in private, that the angry son act was only for the public eye. But after taking one look at him and the pure hatred he seemed to hold for her only assured her that it was not. Trembling fingers worked her veil from her hair and draped the white lace over a nearby chair before she started on her dress. 

“I can’t. The buttons.” Her voice escaped her as a scared whisper, turning her frame slightly so that he could see the buttons running up her back. 

Miklan sneered at her and two long strides carried him to her side. With rough hands he gripped two fistfulls of the fabric and tore it apart, ignoring the buttons that scattered across the room as Autumn released a fearful yelp. 

“Come now, Mrs. Gautier. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” His breath was hot on the back of her neck and she couldn’t find it in herself to speak. Instead she simply nodded in agreement with him, clutching the fabric of her dress to her chest when it slumped off her slender shoulders. His fingers found their way into her braids, grabbing her red locks as he craned her neck towards him. “And I told you to strip, didn’t I?” 

“Yes.” 

Her delicate fingers slid over her skin, pushing the dress down her arms and off to pool in a silvery white pile at her feet. All that remained is a lace set, given to her by Lady Gautier herself with strict instructions it be worn under her wedding dress. 

Miklan was pressed against her backside, hard cock barely restrained by his formal attire when he pushed up against her. “I want you to call me by my name, understood?” 

“Yes, Miklan.” Her stomach did a flip as his cock twitched against her and his fingers in her hair tightened. Miklan ground against her and her eyes brimmed with tears. But she didn’t let them fall, this was her life and she was going to accept it with grace. 

“Good girl.” 

Miklan’s free hand slid across her ribs and up to her breasts, squeezing her through the lace. She whimpered and in return he chuckled against the shell of her ear. His entire life, everything had been given to his brother. Sylvain was always given the best wine or the fastest horses. The prettiest girls flocked to him in the hopes of becoming the next Lady Gautier. But Autumn was his. If she had been born to an older house then perhaps she would have been marked as suitable for Sylvain. Or maybe his parents didn’t know how pretty she was when they offered Miklan to her father instead of their youngest. Whatever the reason, the deal had been made and she was now a Gautier. 

Miklan would never stop looking at her. She was divine. Small, fragile and soft - everything he thought that he would never have. She was his and he wouldn’t lose her to anyone. He’d rather kill her than have her belong to another man. And Miklan had already noticed the way her gaze would fall to his brother when she thought no one was looking at her. It was infuriating. Something would have to be done to ensure she remembered her place. 

“I saw you. Looking at my brother.” The hand caressing her breast slid down to her hip, his elbow in her lower back forced her to bend at the waist with a pained whine. “But you belong to me. You’re mine. Say it.” 

“I’m yours.” Autumn choked out and the tears that she’d been holding back rolled down her cheeks. Speaking the words out loud made them real. She belonged to him. And he was terrifying. “Miklan, I’m yours.” 

“And you won’t forget it, will you?” He gripped her tighter, her tears exciting him all the more. She couldn’t be any more beautiful than she was in that moment, her perfect braids falling apart and tears rolling down flushed cheeks to drip off her chin. Terrified, but obedient. 

“No.” 

“No, who?” 

He tore at her brassiere and ripped it from her frame, watching as her shoulders shook with the silent sobs. Her back was pulled flush against his chest and a hand went to each breast, thumbs roughly swiping over her cute pink nipples as she squirmed against him. He bit her at the juncture of her neck and shoulder to elicit a sharp cry from her lips. 

“Mik-Miklan.” 

“That’s right. What a good wife.” Murmured against the bruise that was already forming on her neck. With his thumb and forefinger he pinched and pulled her nipples, delighting in the cries he drew from her. “You have a perfect little body. And now it’s mine to play with. How very fortunate for me.” Before she could utter a response, he lifted her up with a hand around her throat and another hooked around her waist. Autumn was as light as a feather and for someone with Miklan’s strength it was easy for him to toss her onto the bed like a ragdoll. 

“Miklan, I - “ Autumn started, then stopped. There was nothing she could say to him, she wouldn’t deny him their maritals. Based on what she already knew about him, telling him no would only excite him even more. He pushed her thighs apart, long fingers slipped underneath the lace of her panties to dip into her heat. 

“Soaking.” His lips were quirked in a sadistic grin as he tore the white lace down her legs and hastily discarded them. “How much do you want me?” 

“I want you.” Autumn panted out. 

In a flash, his hand was around her throat and he was fitting himself between her legs. “Don’t fucking lie to me. Tell me the truth.” 

Autumn’s breath was ragged, tears flowing freely down the sides of her face. “Miklan-” 

“Tell me.” 

“I don’t - I don’t want to do this.” 

His cock twitched against her inner thigh at her admittance and he groaned, free hand stroking himself. He wanted to cement the image in his mind forever, his pristine little wife crying underneath him, clad only in her white thigh high stockings with crushed flowers woven into messy braids. Her makeup was smeared and her features were defined by fear, bare chest shuddered with her quiet cries. 

He entered her in a swift movement, a single rough thrust that caused a surprised scream to burst forth from her mouth. Miklan paused for a moment to enjoy the feeling of her walls around him, tight and warm, before he drew back and drove into her again. “So fucking tight.” Each snap of his hips caused Autumn to cry out in unison with the smacking of the wooden headboard against the stone wall. At first Miklan’s pace was erratic and harsh, he gripped the back of her thighs and pushed her knees towards her chest as he drilled into her from another angle. He found his rhythm, thrusting fast and deep enough to hurt. “You’re a little fucking slut, taking my whole cock in like this. You said you didn’t want me, but your wet cunt is telling me otherwise.” 

She felt as though she was suffocating, unable to catch her breath between the sobs and whimpers that he was eliciting from her with each deep thrust. His form towered over her and his cock stretched her out uncomfortably, he gave her no time to adjust to him before hammering himself into her. Lips parted to take a shallow breath and Miklan shoved two fingers into her mouth with a wicked grin. His grin only spread when she gagged on his fingers, choking as he pounded her into the mattress. 

Miklan flipped her over and with a firm hand between her shoulder blades pushed her face down into the mattress. She hated feeling so exposed to him and locked her thighs together in an attempt to preserve her modesty. Her plan did perhaps the opposite, as a disciplining hand came down on her backside with a firm smack. Between the sharp feeling of his palm against the curve of her ass and the cry she had released, it appeared that Miklan had discovered a new fixation. 

His palm connected with the over and over again as he pounded into her like an animal until she was begging him for mercy. Her begging sent him over the edge and he grunted as in pulses he emptied himself into her. She didn’t cum and he didn’t care. Once done he slid his hands down to her thighs and used his thumbs to spread her little pussy for him. Some of his seed dripped out of her, either down her thighs or onto the bed as she knelt before him, cheek pressed against the sheets that were wet with her tears. He was thriving. His scarred features set with a satisfaction that was rare to behold. 

“What was that, my wife?” 

“Please, mercy. It hurts.” She whimpered against the sheets and it sent a new jolt of arousal to his already aching cock. He slid his middle finger from her clit, up along her slit and grinned as her thighs trembled. One hand gripped a reddened and bruised cheek and spread her, his middle finger prodding at her other hole maliciously. He slid his finger in up to the first joint, watching with fascination as her body accepted him. She was even tighter here. 

Her entire frame tensed, back rounding out as she attempted to curl into herself. 

“We’ll save this hole for another time.” He said with a voice as slick as oil as he removed his finger, only to wind up and strike her ass, hard with an open palm. She let out a strangled cry as he continued his examination of her most intimate parts. She’d like to think that perhaps Miklan felt a bit of remorse for what he’d done to her, but it was most likely that his own stamina was starting to wear thin. He knew that he felt no remorse, only excitement to rest up and do it all over again. “Let me see those perfect tits of yours again. Roll over.” Miklan gave the order before he impatiently grabbed her by the ankle and flipped her over as if she weighed nothing. “Maybe one day I’ll fuck your tits, but tonight I only want your cunt. Now my little wife, spread your fucking legs.” 

Autumn was slow to oblige, but she spread her thighs enough so that he could fit between them and hastily line up with her entrance. His thrusts were deep and uneven, his pelvis grinding against hers as he worked toward his second orgasm. She tilted her hips slightly, anything to help him get there and get off of her. A few shallow thrusts, followed by a final snap of his hips forward as he slammed himself into her with purpose. 

He came inside of her, hunching over and sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of her breast hard enough to draw a few droplets of blood. After a long moment Miklan pulled away and she gulped down air as if she were drowning, one hand resting over the bite on her chest and the other knotted into the sheets as if it would keep her grounded. 

Miklan cleaned himself off, admiring his handiwork as his new bride shivered on their bed. His wandering hands had left bruises across her frame. Her neck, her breasts, her hips, her thighs, and her wrists bore the worst of it. Several bites littered her skin as well, most of them dotted or smeared with blood where his canines had broken skin. No matter how much he had hurt her, she had borne it with an unwavering sense of duty. 

That was good. He didn’t want to break her so soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @winryrockbae for updates and shitposting


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally everyone in the Gautier household is an asshole except Sylvain (for the most part)

Sylvain had heard her scream. 

So full of pain and fear, the sound had pierced the silence of the estate so suddenly that he could have sworn he’d leapt from his skin. As abruptly as it had sounded, an uneasy silence followed. The youngest Gautier had known what was happening. Miklan had made sure that Sylvain was acutely aware of what would follow the reception. 

It had felt like it had been hours worth of pacing, wandering between his room and his brother’s door as if to swing it open and - 

And what? 

Steal her away, only for Miklan to drag her back by her hair? Be rewarded with a haunting visual to accompany her cry? Encourage Miklan to stake his claim even more aggressively before his brother’s eyes? 

There was no easy solution to the situation at hand. Guilt gnawing away at Sylvain’s stomach like a hungry rat as he sat on the edge of his bed contemplating his options, which were admittedly growing thinner as the night wore on. Some part of him knew that his hesitation stemmed from a fear of his brother, but more than that he was worried that any interference on his part would lead to torment for Autumn. Miklan was vindictive and cruel, being married to him would already be hard enough without being used as a prop in the brothers’ game of cat and mouse. 

He awoke the next morning at the foot of his bed, legs hanging off and back twisted uncomfortably in his impromptu sleeping position. He had fallen asleep fretting over the newest addition to the household. Every bone in his body seems to crack and pop as he stands, slowly changing into a fresh set of clothes. The guilt has taken up a permanent residence within his stomach. It weighs him down like a boulder. 

He wasn’t sure what he’d anticipated that he would see at the breakfast table, but he was pleasantly surprised to find his brother’s seat empty. Autumn sat next to Miklan’s empty chair wearing a silk dressing gown, loose fitting with soft lace around her wrists. It must have been gifted to her during the reception the previous day. Between the white dress and her delicate features, she appeared almost angelic as she scooped some sugared berries onto her plate. His parents were also present, chatting away merrily with Autumn as if they didn’t hear her scream the night prior. 

Sylvain pretends too. 

“Good morning.” He greeted as he slid into a chair across from Autumn. 

“Good morning Syl-” 

Autumn’s greeting is cut off by the Margravine. Ever polite she falls quiet, toying with long sleeves of her silk robe. Sylvain watches her for a moment, it’s safe with his brother absent. She looks far better than he expected her to, after what he had heard last night. Her face and hands are unmarked, the rest of her body hidden away under flowy fabric. Crimson hair falls in soft waves and rests upon her shoulders, obstructing much of her neck. When she turns to look towards the doorway a glimpse of the bruises on the side of her throat cause his blood to boil. 

“Ah, Sylvain. We were wondering when you would be joining us. Miklan is still sleeping.” 

His mother’s voice grates against his ears as he turns towards spread on the table. He grunts in response to her, shoveling some food onto his plate and tearing into a piece of bread. He hadn’t eaten much at the wedding, stomach wound too tightly to even consider anything as sweet as the wedding cake. 

“Are you a beast?” Margrave Gautier frowns at his youngest son. 

“Are you fit to ask such a question?” Sylvain shot back, mouth set in a grim line. His accusation hung heavily in the air between the four of them. Sylvain was sure that if either of his parents touched him, they’d be able to feel the rage crackling over his skin. 

“Are you really going to throw a tantrum?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Please, pardon me.” Autumn stood abruptly, head bowed in respect to her new in-laws. The girl had hardly gotten more than a few steps away from the table before the Margrave caught her by the wrist, leading her back to her seat with an overly kind and firm presence. 

“Please my dear, eat. You must be famished after such an eventful day yesterday.” 

“Yes, stay right there.” Margravine Gautier snapped open her fan, lazily moving it to and fro. “Sylvain is simply unused to not getting something he wants and it seems as though he has taken quite a liking to you. Merely some sibling rivalry. Continue your breakfast. Miklan will be waking up soon.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“How can you talk to her like that?” Sylvain could feel his cheeks flushed with anger, he was sure that his neck was red up to his ears with both embarrassment and rage. 

“Sylvain, please sit down.” 

“Yes, Sylvain. Sit. Like a good little boy.” Miklan sauntered in, looking between each of his family members. “And stop concerning yourself with my wife.” 

“It’s okay. We were just talking. Everyone knows that you’re my husband.” Autumn assured him, taking it upon herself to fill his plate. “We recited vows only yesterday. No one has forgotten.” 

There’s a sticky silence that lingers around the table, only broken Miklan’s fingers drumming against the table as he waited for Autumn to finish serving him. 

Sylvain can’t help but feel nauseated by the girl’s catering to his brother, though he understands it. She was smarter than he had given her credit for, stroking Miklan’s ego and quieting his temper before it had a chance to rear its ugly head. Her self preservation was incredible and Sylvain admires it at the same time he’s disgusted that it’s something she’s fallen to to create as safe a space for herself in this new home as she is able. It’s incredible that she’s able to sit at Miklan’s side, a devoted little wife, after what Sylvain was sure was a hellish night. 

His parents seemed relieved by her actions as they no longer had to look out for Miklan, the responsibility to make sure he stayed in line now fell to the tiny girl who hadn’t had a choice in the matter. For the Margrave and Margravine, there was no negative to the situation. Should Miklan exhibit noble behavior, they could take credit for the marriage to Autumn. But if he were to continue acting out, violent and abrasive, the blame would shift from them to Autumn’s slender shoulders. 

“Go wait for me upstairs.” Miklan said, pushing Autumn’s chair away from the table and brushing her off.  
“She’s not done eating-” Sylvain started, only to be cut off by the pleading look given to him from behind his brother’s back. 

Any interference he offered, especially on her behalf, would only make things worse when it came time for Miklan to state his claim. Miklan nearly growled at Sylvain’s words, though once his brother fell silent he turned back to his food. Autumn’s steps were soft as she hurried from the table, eager to obey his husband and remain in his good graces for as long as possible. 

“I don’t like the way you look at her.” Miklan said. 

“Shall I close my eyes when she is around then?” Sylvain shot back, teeth grit in anger. 

“Boys, that’s quite enough.” Their mother spoke up, fingers laced all too tightly with their father’s. As if she was silently reminding him of something. “Sylvain, perhaps you should go train with Felix and Dimitri today. Leave Miklan and his beloved be.” 

“You’re all fucking ridiculous.” Sylvain muttered, pushing his chair back so suddenly that it crashed to the floor. Hands curled into fists he left them at the table, watching as Miklan sneered and growled at their parents despite the way they were so suddenly fawning over him. 

“Sylvain!” She called to him in a soft whisper as he emerged into the hallway, blue eyes peeking from around the corner. It was clear that she’d been waiting for him, tensed to sprint upstairs if Miklan had emerged first. “I wanted to thank you.” 

“What? I haven’t done anything, except make your life harder.” Goddess, she was so tiny. He had to look down at her slender, breakable frame. 

“You’re looking out for me.” Small hands take one of his between them and gently she uses her thumbs to massage his fingers from a fist. As his fingers splay he feels the relaxation spread through his body and his cheeks flush slightly. 

“Someone has to, yeah?” It’s a joke, perhaps it’s in bad taste, but she smiles at him and presses her lips against the pads of his fingers. 

“But please, be aware of how possessive your brother is. Don’t give him reason to think you might try anything. It tends to hurt.” With that she was gone in a flurry of white silk and red waves, leaving Sylvain alone to stare at the three fingers her lips had brushed against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @winryrockbae for updates. 
> 
> my ko-fi is open for requests: https://ko-fi.com/berry013

**Author's Note:**

> my girl must suffer. 
> 
> throwing her to the wolves for this one.


End file.
